


we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Exes to Lovers, KyomoHokku Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, because they're STUPID, bunch of Taiga's insecurites, just open your eyes Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Maybe he regrets it. Maybe he doesn’t. He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s freaking nervous for no reason at all because why should he be nervous about eating dinner with Matsumura Hokuto of all people?Or maybe he knows the reason after all because he's still in love with Hokuto.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/gifts).



> Rena suggested the prompt "going to dinner together for the first time", and I did a twist on it. Kinda. They're complicated, and stupid. As always. They also sound so good together I wanna cry ;;

Maybe he regrets it. Maybe he doesn’t. He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s freaking nervous for no reason at all because why should he be nervous about eating dinner with Matsumura Hokuto of all people? 

He looks at himself in the reflection in the window to the store he’s standing by, and his reflection doesn’t show him any other expression than a frown on his face, a slight flush that may or may not because of his excessive worry, and pouting lips. 

Smacking himself lightly on his cheeks, he tries to encourage himself to get a grip. It’s just Matsumura Hokuto - his fellow bandmate, acquaintance, friend, partner, bro, junior, whatever you want to call it. At the same time, Matsumura Hokuto is so much more than that, namely an ex. Someone he once bared his heart to or thought he did. Someone he thought he could put his trust in. He did and it fell apart. Even so, he still can’t forget about Hokuto and maybe, just maybe, that’s why he’s so nervous about meeting Hokuto alone.

But they’re older now, they can hold decent conversations with ease without feeling awkward, they can openly interact with each other without flinching, they can stand beside each other without subconsciously moving away. Everything is great. Really great. 

Except that Hokuto doesn’t seem to feel the same as he does, and that’s also a thing that scares Taiga because he rather not know about it than hear him say it out loud. He’s scared that Hokuto might want to talk about it today, and talking about feelings is a scary thing. His mother warned him about it before, time and time again, and he wishes he had listened better to her. Maybe they wouldn’t be like this if he had listened.

He’s trying his best to not let it get to him because no matter what, it’s a step forward, and he’s trying to convince himself that everything is okay until he sees Hokuto walk out of the station. 

Everything is not okay. 

Hokuto’s dressed so lowkey casually it’s hurting to see him, so different from his usually extravagant, weird combinations, and he looks like any other person around him but at the same time, he’s the only one Taiga can see, everyone else walking in slow-motion around Hokuto. 

He swallows a gasp as Hokuto walks closer, waving his stupidly, beautiful hand at him as a greeting, and Taiga wants to disappear into the earth, he doesn’t deserve the beauty that is Hokuto. Why did he agree on this again?

Right, because he likes to suffer. And he still likes Hokuto. So much.

It physically hurts him when he looks at Hokuto, and his whole body screams to touch the other, but he can’t. 

“Hi,” he says weakly, hoping it doesn’t come out as pathetic as he thinks it sounds like, and it works because Hokuto smiles, and it’s the most wonderful thing in the world.

“Hi,” 

It’s just a simple greeting but it sends Taiga to heights he usually doesn’t reach and it brings him back to the days where they used to be laughing together. 

They enter the restaurant Taiga had booked a private room for them in, wanting to make sure they get their deserved peace and privacy, and Taiga knows that he definitely needs four closed walls to stay calm. Not that he’s calm right now by any means but being exposed in the open with Hokuto definitely won’t help. 

He plays with the straw of his juice as he watches Hokuto eat his starter, his own little tomato salad forgotten because he can’t stop staring at Hokuto. Beautiful, elegant, stunning, mesmerizing Hokuto.

“So, about what we talked about before…” Hokuto starts, chewing his food carefully, looking up at Taiga, and it snaps Taiga out of his trance. 

“Yeah, right, uhm, about that,” Taiga replies, totally lost and he barely remembers what they actually were talking about before — oh right, harmonies. Their harmonies for their new song. The part they’re in charge of because the producer thought it was boring, but Taiga argued against it, told them that they’ll make it work. It was his only part he shared with Hokuto after all, only the two of them, shining brighter than before, a longer, stronger, and more impactful part than before. He didn’t want to lose it. He didn’t say it out loud but he managed to convince the producer to give them a chance, and that’s how he invited Hokuto out for dinner. 

“How… do you want to do it?” 

There’s a lot of ways he wants to do it. They could both sing the melody because their voices blend together like coffee and cream, but it would require them both to sync to 100% all the time. They could also switch up the harmonies between them, alternating between the low and high harmonies, it’d be a risk, a high technical risk to take, but it’d be amazing if they could pull it off. Hokuto’s been doing so great on his higher register lately too, and Taiga really wants to showcase that skill too. Then they could go the usual way too, Hokuto doing the lower harmony to Taiga’s melody, but everyone already knows about it, it might be boring already, too predictable. 

He just wants to sing with Hokuto again, like they used to. Just the two of them, together, invincible. 

“I… don’t know if I’m being honest,” he says, chewing on his straw, half in thought about how to lay his ideas out on the table. Every idea could work, and he believes in Hokuto too, he knows Hokuto can pull it off, he’s just not sure if  _ he _ can.

He’s in the middle of his internal crisis so he misses the way Hokuto looks at him, worry in his eyes, as he puts down his chopsticks, wipes his mouth and hands before gently shoves the plate aside. He misses how Hokuto looks at him with the same adoration and longing that Taiga has when he looks at Hokuto.

“Listen to this,” Hokuto says as he reaches over to get Taiga’s attention, gently touching hands with his fingers, the same motion he did before when they were more awkward but this time he’s sure, not afraid to touch the other and get rejected. Then, he starts to sing the lines of their part, in the range most comfortable for him, low and sensual, just like Hokuto himself, and Taiga’s mouth moves on its own, mouth opening, his airy, higher melody weaving together with Hokuto’s perfectly as if their voices held hands and never let go. His natural vibrato swirling around Hokuto’s stable notes and to Taiga, it’s the only harmony he wants to hear. 

“Just like that,” he whispers when they end their notes together, afraid to speak louder in case it breaks the tension between them. It sent shivers down his spine, and the mere thought of it being recorded and eternally engraved for everyone to listen to makes him feel weirdly proud and exposed. He’ll bare a part of his soul to everyone with this specific part with Hokuto. 

It’s when he feels a light squeeze around his hand that he notices that their hands laced together, and he looks at them, looks at Hokuto but he doesn’t move it at all. It feels like he’s finally back home again. 

Hokuto holds his hand tighter as he sings the lines again, eyes locked with his this time, and Taiga finally understands, finally realizes, that maybe, maybe they’re both stupid. He listens to Hokuto’s voice, hears the longing, the apologies, regret, hope, adoration, and passion. It sings words of  _ I’m sorry, I was wrong,  _ and promises of  _ one more chance, one more try.  _

He doesn’t know why he couldn’t see it before, it was always there, right in front of him. Hokuto was always there. Hokuto always loved him, even after they broke up, and he’s been too occupied in his own feelings to notice it, and by now, he doesn’t even remember why. It doesn’t matter because he knows that now, now they’re back again, and they’ll become stronger together. They’ll face this together. 

“Okay,” he says, a bit louder, and Hokuto nods. For the first time, the lack of words works in their favor. It’s turned into their way of communication. 

He holds Hokuto’s hand a bit tighter as he sings again, joining Hokuto’s voice, and he knows that they’ll be fine now. He doesn’t have to worry anymore because Hokuto’s going to carry his voice, and their melody will carry their feelings. 


End file.
